


Purposeful Meetings

by musactr56



Series: Accidental Meetings [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musactr56/pseuds/musactr56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is about to meet up with Blaine for the first time in almost 10 years. So what if he's freaking out he's allowed. Continuation of Accidental Meetings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purposeful Meetings

Sam decided that he was definitely no good at this first date stuff. It wasn't even a date to be honest but it might as well of been with the way Sam couldn't even concentrate that day at work or how many different times he'd changed his outfit and posed in front of his mirror in his room. Since Sam was given Blaine's phone number they have been texting back and forth all the time. Granted it's only been like five days since his run in with Blaine at Barney's but it was like the last 10 years never happened and they were back in high school sending each other silly messages about how their days were and what was new in the Marvel and DC universes. Of course those messages were also dispersed with comments about how their days were, how work was treating them and of course messages about how Blaine's kids were doing and what new accomplishment or feat they had managed to astound Blaine with that day.

Sam loved hearing about Sammy and Emma, they seemed like great kids, apart from Emma's uncanny ability to wander off at the worse times. Of course without Emma's wandered who knows if Sam and Blaine would of reconnected or not, so maybe her running away from her Dad and brother was actually a good thing. Sam always told Blaine that he need not feel that he always had to respond to Sam's messages espically since it seems that Blaine was truly alone with the kids, Kurt's name was never brought up into the conversations and Sam was actually afraid to hear what had happened or if once again Blaine was just sparing Sam's feelings by not mentioning him on purpose. Though that was silly cause Blaine didn't know how Sam truly felt, did he?

Sam started in on his hundredth panic attack of the evening thinking about what if Blaine knew, what if he was just meeting Sam tonight to let him down gently and Kurt was just waiting for him at home to give Blaine that time alone to break Sam's heart....?? Not for the first time that night Sam had wished he had taken up Quinn's offer to help him get ready for the not-date. At least Quinn would of stopped him from freaking out as much and of course would of helped him with the humongous task of picking an outfit out, something that Sam would never of worried about before but I mean come on he was about to meet up with Blaine Freaking Anderson! Who was always dressed perfectly no matter what the event or time of day it was. Granted its been years since Sam had seen what Blaine wears on a day to day basis but still he was a famous actor on Broadway he had to dress the part right?

His phone buzzed where it sat on his nightstand and fear gripped his heart. What if Blaine was cancelling on him, what if Kurt found out about the meeting and was telling him in no certain terms that he would Wolverine his balls off if he stepped within 10 feet of Blaine???

With sweat forming on his brow Sam picked up his phone to see what the message would say. Breathing a sigh of relief to find it was only Quinn Sam opened the message.

"Stop freaking out already! I can feel your nervous vibes all the way in the Village. Remember Blaine was practically in love with you in high school and Lord knows you were a giant dork with no fashion sense back then so he's not going to be expecting you to be Kurt 2.0. Just relax and wear your normal clothes and go meet up already."

Sam literally had to reread over the message at least three times before he got the jist of it. Quinn usually never sends long messages to Sam on his phone knowing he always has a hard time deciphering them but figured that tonight was a special occasion and she had to drive the point home to Sam without having to hear him get all worked up over the phone.

Taking a seat on his bed Sam tried in vain to get himself calmed down some. Can you blame him though for the first time in almost 10 years Sam was going to be face to face, alone, with the love of his life. He had every right to be freaked out and hope that he didn't make a giant fool of himself tonight. Deciding that he needed a game plan Sam decided that he wouldn't speak of love at all on their first meeting, unless Blaine brought it up first then all deals were off. No on this meeting Sam decided he needed to find out who this adult Blaine was. What made him tick and what his life experiences had turned him into since they last parted. Sam also wanted to know more about the two apples of his eyes, how they came to be and how his daily life had changed since they made their appearance. Also in that vein Sam wanted, no needed, to know what happened to Kurt. Where was he, was he still in the picture or had the two of them actually parted ways?

That above everything else was the real thing that was plaguing Sam's mind. Not knowing if Kurt was still around in any aspect of Blaine's life was literally driving him crazy, if him trying to put two different button down shirts on at the same time and buttoning them together was anything to go by. Sam decided that Quinn must know something about what she was talking about as she was a married woman and living happily with her husband and Sam was, well Sam was doing great for a bachelor. At least he wasn't eating instant ramen every night and living with milk crates as nightstands like he imagined himself would be when he finally came back to the city. No Sam was doing pretty well for himself, he was no famous actor by any means but he had a decent loft space for himself and knew his way around the kitchen enough to survive and maybe experiment every once in a while when the mood struck him.

So in the end Sam decided to go with something simple if a bit classic, a bright tight green Henley that showed off his eyes and a pair of decently snug jeans, so maybe he wanted Blaine to notice that he was still in fairly good shape and if Blaine noticed that maybe he would notice more. It wasn't something that screamed first date or hey lets just skip the date all together big boy. After sending a picture to Quinn with his decision and her immediate answer saying, "go get em killer" Sam was fairly certain that he was ready for this not-date, or at least as ready as he'll ever be. So picking up his wallet and phone Sam headed to the door. After locking up Sam decided that he was a bit early so he can walk to the cafe that Blaine had suggested they meet up at. The fresh air would probably do him some good to get his head cleared some before he came face to face with Blaine.

On the way to the shop Sam took some time to get his thoughts collected and what he wanted to say and ask Blaine when he arrived. Aside from the giant Kurt shaped elephant in the room Sam really wanted to know more about Sammy and Emma. More importantly he wanted to know if Blaine named him after Sam himself. Of course there was no way to ask that without sounding to narcissistic, but it just seemed like something Sam needed to know. Was he truly that important to Blaine that not only did he name him after Sam but also said the same kind and amazing words to him that he once uttered to Sam under the stars one brisk night in Ohio long ago.

Sam arrived at the coffee shop with about 15 minutes to spare before Blaine was scheduled to show up. Giving Sam plenty of time to get settled at a table that would be a good place for them to chat and catch up without being too intimate of a setting far away from people. Okay so maybe Sam was thinking about all this just a little too much but whatever if he wants to be kinda crazy about allt his then it's his right, darn it! That being said Sam was still freaking out just a bit. Should he of dyed his hair back to the bright blonde that Blaine seemed to love in high school? Maybe he should of shaved off his beard? Blaine never said anything bad about it back when they meet up with all the other glee kids back for Finn's memorial.

The next ten minutes were spent with Sam freaking out every time her heard the bells above the door clang announcing the arrival of a new patron to the shop. After the 10 person came in Sam was starting to get upset with himself. Come on Sam it's only Blaine you guys were best friends for so long before you drifted apart. If anything Blaine is just as nervous and excited about getting back together with you to hang out and be his old self again. Sam doubted that Blaine got much time to himself now a days what with a career and two kids to look after at all times. Sam got to experience the adult life briefly back in high school when he had to watch his brother and sister while his parents worked odd jobs for them to get by. He knew it wasn't easy and that that life was not something that could easily be accomplished by anyone let alone one person. Sam hoped that Blaine had some help if him and Kurt were not on speaking terms at all. Sam felt some anger thinking that Kurt might of just left Blaine by himself without any help from the older boy. He couldn't imagine just leaving his own children no matter how bad things were between the two adults. I mean those were his kids too right? Sam knew he would never abandon his kids no matter how bad his relationship go with whoever he was with. Kids come first even if you can't be in the same room with your partner you still went to visit your kids to let them know you love them and that they are still a part of your life no matter what.

Blaine and Sam never really talked too much about kids back when they were pretty much glued to the hip. He thinks that they both had stated that at one point in time they wanted to have kids and saying that the other would make a great father one day, but that was pretty much it. Sam had no doubt that Blaine was an amazing dad and that his kids were above everything else in his life even his career. Objectively speaking he could see how Kurt might not be the same way. The waifish boy he grew up with was sort of self centered at the best of times, and down right selfish at the worst. So Sam could see him not putting the needs of others even his own children before his own. Sam definitely saw this happen with Blaine time and time again. Even though Blaine was the one who cheated, and felt like a right ass about it, Kurt never let himself forgive Blaine really and always held it over his head. On one particular phone call with Blaine before the end of their friendship really manifested Sam recalls hearing Kurt yelling at Blaine demanding to know who he was talking to and what they were talking about. Blaine's response that it was him didn't sit well with Kurt and Sam knew it. Maybe Kurt was still jealous of the relationship they had no matter how unintimate it was. At least Sam knew Blaine, the real Blaine not the perfect prep boy persona that he often put out there especially whenever he was around Kurt. That more than anything was the worst part of their relationship to Sam. He doubted that Kurt really knew Blaine, not like him. Not like someone who was about to join in marriage and start and life and have children with. Sam always brought those feelings up to his jealousy though and that he had no idea what Blaine and Kurt were like behind closed doors and that he had no right to be skeptical of the love they shared. At least not until that conversation on the phone. With Kurt yelling at Blaine for no real reason except that he was talking to Sam a regular occurrence in those times. Then things turned ugly and the shouts and insults were hurried in Blaine's direction. The accusations the doubt of what he was really doing when Kurt wasn't around. Sam to this day doesn't really know what Blaine didn't fight back, didn't tell Kurt that nothing was going on, also why he kept Sam on the phone especially when we started to cry and begged Kurt to stop yelling. if there was ever a time Sam wanted to run to New York and take Blaine away from all that it was then. What he ended up doing was far worse.

After calming Blaine down on the phone after Kurt left their apartment in a huff. Sam made sure that Blaine would be okay, that he was alright. Sam remember asking Blaine if this is what he wants for his life. When Blaine replied without so much as a bit of hesitation in his voice Sam had made the decision that had not only hurt him and Blaine too probably but also ripped his heart to shreds.

Sam decided that if Blaine truly was happy with Kurt and that's what he wanted for his life then who was Sam to stand int he way? Who was he to be the catalyst for the arguments they shared? So Sam did the only thing he could think of to give Blaine that happiness, he would disappear from his best friend's life.

It was the hardest thing Sam had ever had to do in his entire life. More so than swallowing his pride to accept help when his family and him were forced to life in a hotel room. More than when he made the poor albeit necessary decision to become a stripper to put food on the table for said family. Those were nothing compared to the texts and phone calls left unanswered from Blaine that came day and night and eventually they stopped all together. But if Blaine was going to get his happy ending it was necessary for him to disappear and to let his life play out without him there to throw a wrench in the works. Sam hoped that Blaine could forgive him for that above all else he hopes that Blaine would be willing to have him in his life again, even if just as a casual acquaintance.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's the jingling of bells over the door as someone else enters the cafe searching for someone who once was a common place in his life that had been missing for far too long. Sitting at a table a bit away form the rest of the crowds talking and laughing with their lattes was Sam. Looking effortlessly gorgeous as Blaine remembered him being with a subtle air of nervousness around him. Blaine walked over to the table as if he was in a dream. Taking him back to small town Ohio and the Lima Bean where the duo spent many a crazy weekend discussing the upcoming Marvel movie, talking about heartbreak, leaning on each other for support from anything that was bothering them or just relaxing and kicking back away from the eyes and expectations of the world. Blaine was so caught up in his little trip down memory lane that he didn't see the chair that was right in front of him til it was too late.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A loud crash awoken Sam from his musings and memories just in time to see some young man trip over a chair and land right on his lap. To say that is was surprising would be downplaying the event to say that it hurt when the stranger crashed right into his groin made more prominent from his tighter than usual choice in pants would be the understatement of the century. The stranger seemed to realize two things at once the fact that they fell into someone else's lap and that they were up close and personal with Sam's privates. The stranger go up and was spouting apologies and what not a mile a minute before Sam's brain finally clicked into place. It was Blaine.

"Blaine! Are you okay did you hurt yourself"

"Oh my God Sam I'm so sorry! I didn't see the chair and I didn't notice I was falling! I'm so sorry!"

After the two of them were done with making sure the other was alright and the rest of the patrons of the coffee shop turned around back to their own conversations after watching the spectacle the two boys had made, and after an embarrassed employee came over to make sure they were both okay having saw the entire exchange. Once they were made certain that they two young men were okay and had no desire to make a big deal about the out of place chair the barista left them alone to go back behind the counter.

"Well then pilgrim that is certainly one way to make an entrance." Sam doesn't know why, he hasn't done impressions in forever, but the John Wayne just came out maybe out of nostalgia or nerves who knows.

Blaine couldn't help himself despite his embarrassment he threw his head back and laughed. Laughter that for the first time in a long time told him he was right where he was meant to be.

"Oh Sam you haven't changed a bit have you?"

Sam just looked on with bright eyes at the beautiful face and listened to the heart warming laughter he had been missing all this time. Seems like no matter how dramatic the start was this not-date was turning out to be absolutely perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> If someone can tell me how to make this into a series on here please let me know, I can't seem to figure out how to make Accidental the first and this to follow Thanks. :D


End file.
